In A Timeless World
by Ariana's Darkness Inside
Summary: Zoe moves with her parents and twin to La Push. She's had a hard life, and it's only getting more confusing. She's abused by her father, Seth imprints on her, and she's been having some weird dreams...  Awful summary!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I always do these note things before a story. First, I'm 12, and I'm not the best. It hasn't quit snowing, at all, so I haven't been in school for days or weeks. My grammar may not be perfect because of that, and I live in the deep country, out in the sticks. Yes, I may use phrases you don't know. I can't help it. It's just that way I was raised. I do hope you enjoy the story, though, and keep in mind: you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

This is just a dream I had, and one that keeps replaying in my head. So yeah, I just wanted you to have a story if you want to read it. I have a thing for not finishing stories, but I really hope I can finish this one.

I forgot about La Push, Forks, and all that since I lost my book. I'll find it in a day or two, hopefully. It's hard since I have loads and loads of books.

Thank you and I'll do the best I can. We all have fantasies about living in Forks, and this is one of mine. I'd love it if you gave a kind review. Since I'm young, it really kills my self esteem to have bad reviews. Please understand I don't mean any offense by anything I write. I am human so I make mistakes. In real life, I'm a dark twisted little girl who can be nice and can be mean. It's just that way I am. I don't understand some words, I have a high reading level, but I can make mistakes and I don't know some words. I do use stereotypes, but only when it comes to Jessica and Lauren. Everyone else is thereself. I have being stereotyped, so please don't take offense.

And this disclaimer goes for the WHOLE story. *DRUM ROLL*

**I do not own Twilight. I do not own Evanescence, Paramore, Flyleaf, Green Day, or any other music bands. I do not own the shirt ideas if any one made these and decides they own it. I own Zoe, Zane, their Mom Lilly, and their Dad, David. I do own their house and room designs. I made it in my mind. Hey, these all rhyme! SAY THEM!**

**I do not own their house and room designs.**

**I made it in my mind.**

**Hey, these all rhyme!**

See? They do rhyme.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate moving. I never did like it, and I never will. You have to pack up all your stuff, tell your friends goodbye, put it in a moving truck that probably is very bumpy and damages things, and then you have to UNPACK it after a long drive. Then you have to go to a new school that you don't know and have to deal with being that new kid. I hated it. I don't even know anything about this Indian village! I love Indians, I really do, I just don't know anything about them.

I don't see how my brother, Zane, is so happy about it. He's bouncing in his freaking seat! I began cursing him and then laid back to go to sleep. Zane is my twin brother. He has brown hair, green eyes, and he's taller than me. I guess I didn't even tell you about myself. Oops.

I am Zoe, Zoe Clark. My hair is a chocolate brown to my shoulders, straight and usually in a ponytail. I have emerald eyes that are great for glaring, and believe me, I do it often. My skin is pale, but I have a light tan on now. Next to the Indians though, I'll be like a vampire. I wonder if they're real. I mean, people tell me they aren't, but does that mean I can't wonder? Didn't they tell Columbus he'd sail off the Earth and die painfully, but he still found America didn't he? Anyway, I'm 13.

My Mom is Lilly. She had light brown hair that went to her rib cage. Her eyes are plain brown though. She has paler skin than me, and every compliments her on it.

My Dad is David. He yells, and he's only affectionate to Mom and Zane. He hates me. Sometimes he hits me, but he always yells and makes fun of me. I try not to let it get to me, but it hurts. He has black hair with green eyes, and he's tall. He's also strong.

He knew I had friends and Zane didn't, so he made us move to spite me. I hope I can make friends, but I refuse to move again. I really do miss my friends, even though I only had two. Elli was the animal lover, and she hated people. Ally was my other friend, violent but she loved football. However, we all didn't get along with guys. Girls we sometimes got along with, but mostly we stuck to ourselves. I liked hanging out with guys, since I don't mind people like them, so I had guy friends. We were just friends, no dating. I never fell in love.

I didn't notice we were there until Zane shook me awake. "Sis... WE'RE HERE!" He yelled in my ear. I hopped up and glared, and then I went back to sleep. I felt him sigh and pick me up. He's pretty strong, and I'm super skinny. I have some condition that makes me like that. Anyway, he carried me inside gently, letting the sweet side show. I peeked my eyes open to see a bland, pale yellow living room. The kitchen, from what I saw, was green. That's all I saw before he laid me on the couch and let me rest.

I woke up an hour later, stretching. I got up and went upstairs since I was told the bedrooms were up here. Zane was there grinning. "I got the big room! That's yours." He pointed to a door and I nodded.

I loved my room. It was small, with dark walls that were a blue/ black mix. The floor was creaky, old, black wood. I loved it. Then the dresser was the same as the floor, and so was my new bed. It was tiny, but I liked it. The sheets were blue, and the pillows were white. I shrugged and pulled out some posters to hang up. Mainly, I put up Paramore, Green Day, Flyleaf, and Evanescence. They were my favorites. I then hung up some pictures of my friends back home, and I wrote their numbers at the bottom. I really like my room.

I screamed "I LOVE MY ROOM!" at the top of my lungs, and then walked out calmly. Zane grinned at me, practically saying, 'I picked it out for you'. I tackled him in a hug before running to find Mom.

She was in the kitchen, which was plain. The whole house was actually boring to me, so I won't pain you by describing it. "Hey, Honey." She said, smiling. "The neighbors are very nice. They invited us to a bonfire later!"

I grinned. "Okay, I can't wait!" I then walked back to my room, trying to avoid David. I didn't want to be hit. I acted tough, but I was terrified of him. I just didn't want to see him. But just as I sneaked to my door, I heard him say,

"Zoe. Do you know your brother had to drag your lazy *** outta the car?" He said, stomping up beside me. I looked down. He grabbed my hair roughly, and forced me to look at him. I glared. He punched me in my eye and slapped me, making my yelp. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THINK YOU! I DON'T SEE HOW HE DOESN'T KILL YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL *****! I WOULD'VE A LONG TIME AGO, IF YOUR MOTHER'D LET ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DAD!" I screeched. "GET OFF ME!" He hit me again, and then opened my door and threw me on the floor. "I hate you!" I pulled myself to my bed and cried my eyes out. I always did this after a hit. It makes me cry, thinking of all the kids that had dads that loved them and protected them. If Mom wasn't here, I would've died long ago, or ran away. She knew about the abuse, but she couldn't do anything. I told her not to, that he'd hurt her too.

A soothing hand gently rubbed my back. I jumped up and looked at Zane, smiling lightly. At least I have the best brother ever. I tackled him in a hug, sobbing. "Ssh, it's okay. How bad is it this time?" He asked, gently pushing me forward to see my face. He frowned at the slap mark and the black eye. "Oh, that'll be hard to hide. What's our excuse?"

"We were wrestling and you accidently hit me. No big deal." I said, shrugging. I made sure to sound like I was talking to someone else. He smiled sadly. I hugged him again. "I love you, bro."

"And love ya too, sis." He answered, hugging me tighter. "Now, let's go to that bonfire!" I nodded and put on some fresh clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

I threw on some fresh clothes: a black tank top with a white paint design splattered on it, black shorts, and some black flip flops. I naturally threw on my white hat that shaded some of my bruises. If I kept my head down, it could help hide it. I hate people who ask, because it's my pain. Pain isn't something everyone should go through, yet I do. So why should they be weighed with my pain? They shouldn't and they won't. So I ran downstairs after combing out some knots and ran to the beach. It's a good thing we don't live far from the beach.

I saw Zane sitting with Mom and David. He grinned at me when I got there. It was easy to tell us from all the Indians. They had darker skin and dark eyes while we had light skin and medium eyes. Plus they were huge. Zane was like a little dwarf. I ran up to him giggling. "You look like a dwarf!"

He glared at me. "So what are you?"

I thought on it. "Umm, isn't it obvious? I'm a..." Thinking, thinking, come on brain! Oh, I got it! "I'm an evil fairy that torments you!" I said happily.

"You're doing a good job." He mumbled. I grinned at him and was about to respond when a man grinned and said,

"TIME TO EAT!" He boomed, and then he ran for the food. I shrugged. I wasn't hungry, and I don't usually eat much. I sat there while Zane and Mom went to get food. David stayed. I twitched when he looked at me.

"So, brat, what's your excuse?" He sneered; glad he was causing me pain.

"What excuse? Me and Zane were wrestling, and it went too far." I lied. He nodded and walked off. I stood and went on a walk to the ocean, where no one would follow me. I hate it when people do; it annoys me. Yes, many things annoy me. But I am a teen, and sometimes I'm just... unreasonable. I can't help it. Anyway, I walked off to the ocean. It was beautiful, a dark blue with white foam. I smiled slightly, though it hurt my eye. I walked slowly over, trying not to trip. I'm not that clumsy, but I'm not perfect either.

The waves pounded the shore with no mercy. I sometimes wonder, what will happen if the waves quit coming? I don't even know the answer, but it makes me wonder. What would happen? Columbus wouldn't discover America, but some man with bravery and camels galore would. It'd all be desert, and the human race would die within a few generations if lucky. I sometimes think the sea is what's left of my heart, and sometimes, I wonder if it's going to leave too.

This deep thinking made me pay no attention to the footsteps behind me. "Hey, aren't you the new family's kid?" A deep, joking voice said.

I whipped around, wondering who this person was. He was about 15 from the looks of it, and he was like the others. Dark skin, dark eyes, huge, but this was... different, somehow. He seemed like the joker, someone happy until he died. I usually hated these people, but this guy looked so sweet I had to answer him. "Yeah. I'm Zoe." I said, smiling hesitantly. He looked into my eyes, probing, but then his mouth dropped open. He was in awe... of what? He was only looking at me, some kid that was new, yet he looked like I was his best friend. "What's your name?" I asked.

He blinked several times and answered, "Seth Clearwater. I, uh, live up the road. Can I sit with you?" I nodded and he walked over. It was awkward. I hate awkward silence! I was about to break it when he decided to. Huh, he's kinda like me, maybe. "So, what's your favorite color?"

I grinned. "Black, blue, green, red, violet, silver, and that concludes my list of favorite colors." He looked at me. "Okay! My favorite of all time is ocean blue."

"Mine's forest green. After all, that's the main color here, and it's a pretty color." I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. He looked hurt. "What?"

"You...said... it was pretty! A guy... said a color is pretty... and that's why it's their favorite!" I managed. He grinned, all traces of hurt gone. He even laughed with me.

"Well, it is!" He chuckled. I grinned at him. "Okay, on with the questions." I almost groaned. I hate questions. "What's your favorite flower?"

I glanced at him. Was he serious? No guy ever asks me that. "Uum, the rose I guess." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's so cliché." He said, shrugging.

"I'm not cliché. Besides, it's red, and red was one of my favorite colors! Plus it's like guys. They may seem perfect, but you've got to watch the thorns." I finished, slightly sad.

"Yeah, but some people have more thorns than others." He mumbled.

"I know. Like some are perverts, mean, aggressive, rude, don't care, won't let you see your friends, hurts you more than helps..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. "And some are superficial. Can't forget that."

"You seem to have experience." He noted. Was it just me, or did he sound kinda... angry?

I barked a harsh laugh. "No, I don't do it, I watch it. I kinda believe in true love, but I don't think it lasts. I wish it did."

Seth grinned at me, ruining the sad moment. I made a mental note to thank him for it. "You know, it can. If you both want it to, it can." I was about to argue. "Don't argue. It won't do any good when the person you're arguing with is as stubborn as you."

"I'm more stubborn so I win." I mumbled, pouting slightly. His grin only grew larger.


	4. Chapter 4

After that evening with Seth, and we traded phone numbers, I walked home. We were the last people there, so he groaned and began his long trek home. I merely walked a few minutes to my house. It was really queit... David was whispering with Mom, and Zane was apparently in his room. I snuck into my room without anyone noticing me, luckily. I threw on some old clothes that I slept in. A cut up old shirt, and a pair of jogging pants I've had for years. It was comfy. I dove into my covers; it was so cold up here!

I've been known for having weird dreams, but this was just plain rare even for me! I was sitting in a forest alone. Suddenly a pale, beautiful girl came running at me. She had speed that was impossible in real life, obviously. But what distracted me were her eyes: blood red. Then a huge, sandy wolf burst out growling at her. He stepped in front of me, still snarling. I watched in horror as more wolves came out and killed the girl. She gave me one last glare, saying, "A day shall come when cold is as fire, and good is as bad." Her voice was strangled, raspy, and then they put her on fire. Then, the sandy wolf ran away for a second and came back as Seth.

I woke up gasping. Why did I have a dream with Seth, some creatures, and why did she say that? It kept repeating in my head. _A day shall come when cold is as fire, and good is as bad... A day shall come when cold is as fire, and good is as bad... A day... day..._ I shook my head viciously and got dressed. Today I was going to school with Zane. I put on a black shirt that said 'Fat People Are Harder To Kidnap', some black ripped jeans, and my converse. I actually wore mostly black, and I knew I looked dark. Good, no one would bother me as much as if I was a prep.

Zane was waiting, tapping his foot outside. "Hey! How are we getting to school?" He asked.

"You've been up all this time, and you don't know?" I asked, unbelieving. He had so much time, but he sat here waiting like an idiot! He shook his head. "Grr! We can't run, we can't skateboard, and I doubt David will give us a ride." He shrugged.

"Maybe if I ask." He ran inside. I glared at him. He just had to rub it in my face that David loved him to death and hated me to live. I hated David, but at least I didn't show off how me and Mom got along so good! "HE SAID YES!" He yelled, leaning out of David's truck. He was shotgun. "Get in the back!"

I rolled my eyes and hopped in the bed of it. I knew David didn't care, Zane couldn't do anything, and the police never notice us doing it. Plus I liked to relax in it. The wind in your hair's amazing, the bugs hitting you aren't. I got stung in the eye once, because of a **** bee. Oh well.

David dropped us off at the school. I walked in, unsure what would happen on the first day.


End file.
